1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a rowing machine, and more particularly, to a rowing machine having a lifting device for adjusting the angle of a supporting frame relative to a base frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rowing machine is a fitness device having a mechanism with two oarlike handles (or a movable bar), foot braces, and a sliding seat, allowing the user to go through the reciprocating motions of rowing in a racing shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,069 teaches a rowing exerciser with magnetic resistance having a supporting frame on which a seat moves for supporting the operator's body. This configuration allows the operator to stably sit on the seat during exercise. However, individual adjustment to weight is not possible, height and physical condition of each operator. The reciprocating motion of the rowing machine at a single angle can't meet different requirements of operators any more.